Jack and the Doctor in the TARDIS
by Slytherinmychamber
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Jack will play whilst Martha is away.


"So..where exactly are we going?" Jack asked, watching the Doctor flit around the control centre of the TARDIS. "And don't you think we should wait for Martha to come back?"

"She told me to go along, she had some business to take care of. We'll just pick her back up next time we stop on the Earth. Anyway..." The Doctor turned to face Jack, a playful glint in his eye. "I wanted to show you something special."

Taken by surprise, Jack cocked his head slightly to the side, several scenarios running through his head, none of which were the least bit innocent. "Special?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor replied, taking a step closer to Jack. _What is going on_, Jack wondered. The Doctor never seemed to want to be alone with him. He knew how much Jack cared for him, and tried to keep his distance as much as possible to spare Jack's feelings. But now...now he was striding closer to him, staring directly into his eyes.

"I-uh.." Jack stammered, distracted by the warm chocolate gaze burning into his own. The Doctor stopped in front of Jack, reached out a hand, and ran his long fingers down the edges of his jacket. Jack's eyes widened as the hand gently tugged it aside and slid around his waist drawing his body closer to the Doctor's. He had only a moment to take in this fact before the Doctor's lips met his own.

The kiss was like nothing Jack could have imagined. It was warm and soft, yet sent shivers down his spine. The Doctor's other hand threaded through his hair, pulling his face even closer. Jack could not believe what was happening. So long had he waited for this moment, daydreamed, and now that it was here, he did not know what else to do but respond. His hands cupped the Doctor's face, kissing him deeply, tasting the Time Lord essence that radiated from every pore.

Jack could feel the heat rising in his body and hoped to Doctor wouldn't notice how quickly he could get Jack going. Slowly breaking the kiss, the Doctor pulled off Jack's coat, then his own. Tossing them both aside, he looked back into Jack's eyes. Still utterly confused, but completely turned on, Jack watched the Doctor, unsure of what would happen next.

"I've tried, for so long." The Doctor sighed, stroking Jack's cheek tenderly. "I just can't ignore this any more. The temptation has become too great." Jack's eyes widened again, all thoughts and feelings completely wiped from his mind. He just stared in disbelief, trembling slightly under the touch of the man he had loved for far too long. Before he knew it, the Doctor's mouth was on his again, slightly rougher than before, but all the more pleasing. His lips parted, allowing the Doctor to slip his tongue into his mouth, drinking deep.

Unable to hold back, Jack's hands moved to push off the Doctor's suit jacket, feeling the other's hands sliding his braces off his shoulders. He gasped into the Doctor's mouth as he suddenly felt the man's hands brush over his groin as they worked to unfasten his trousers. Jack ripped the last few buttons of the Doctor's shirt in his desperation to get it off. He ran his hands over the Doctor's revealed flesh, pulling back from the kiss to just gaze at his smooth, pale chest.

The Doctor took that opportunity to rip off Jack's own shirt. Upon seeing the broad shoulders and hot flesh, a slight tremor went through the Doctor's body, and he felt himself harden almost at once. Jack tried not to make a sound as the Doctor pushed down Jack's trousers, revealing the sizeable bulge pushing against his shorts. The Doctor's own erection was straining against his trousers and knew it would not be long before Jack noticed.

Jack had imagined this so many times; everything was playing out differently, but this reality was far superior to his fantasies. Leaning in, he kissed the Doctor's long neck, working his way down, nibbling along his collarbone. Gently nipping and sucking the smooth skin of the Doctor's chest, Jack's large hands slid down his sides, resting on his waist for a moment before moving to the fastening on his trousers. Surprised to feel a hardness pressing against his hand, Jack gently brushed it with his palm as he worked to undo the Doctor's trousers. Hearing a slight gasp from above him, Jack halted, unsure of what to do next.

"D-don't..stop" The Doctor choked. Jack looked up, and his eyes met a stare so primal he was momentarily breathless. The Doctor's eyes had darkened, the pupils dilated far more than they should be. Jack should have been scared, his Doctor had never looked like this, but instead it was all the more arousing. He could feel heat coursing through his body, making his skin burn, even though the Doctor had barely even touched him. "Jack. I said _don't stop._" The Doctor's voice was rough, not at all the light, happy tone he was so used to.

A wave of excitement washed over Jack as he pushed down the Doctor's trousers, kneeling in the process. Glancing up at those eyes for moment more, he bent his head and grazed his teeth across the Doctor's shaft, barely hidden behind the thin fabric of his shorts. A groan met his ears and he smiled, unbelievably ecstatic at the fact that this was actually happening. He gave a short stroke with his tongue, leaving a wet mark on the fabric. He felt the Doctor give a slight buck as Jack's tongue slid across his hardened member.

Slowly standing, Jack slid one hand into the Doctor's shorts and grasped him gently, watching as the Doctor's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, hungrily sweeping over Jack's face and down his body. He moved his hand along the Doctor's length ever so lightly, surprised to find it already slick with pre-come. The Doctor groaned again then stiffened, looking into Jack's eyes suddenly. "Your shorts, Jack." His voice was barely more than a whisper. Jack could see the Doctor's forehead shining with sweat, that warm, musky scent filling his nostrils.

Jack speedily peeled off his shorts, freeing his erection. The Doctor reached out a hand to take a hold of Jack's shaft, hot and pulsing under those long, elegant fingers. Jack shuddered under the man's touch, his breathing starting to quicken as the Doctor's skilled hand tormented him. He could feel his knees begin to tremble as the Doctor worked him faster and harder, drawing moans from deep in Jack's throat. Knowing Jack was on the edge, the Doctor slowed, preventing Jack from finding release.

Jack sank to the floor, his legs unable to bear his weight any longer. He looked up to find the Doctor standing over him, one hand wrapped around his own shaft, generously stroking it. Jack groaned at the sight, feeling the warmth of pre-come dripping down his thigh from his tortured member. The Doctor was biting his lip, his eyes roaming over Jack's sweaty body and his hand tugged at himself. Jack wanted, no, _needed_ the Doctor. Right now.

"_Please_." Jack moaned, watching the man above him, aching for his touch. The Doctor obeyed, crawling over Jack, ravaging his mouth with hot, hungry kisses. Biting and sucking as their burning bodies slid over each other. The Doctor pulled back, moving off of Jack slightly.

"Turn over." He growled, and Jack stiffened, eyes wide. "_Now."_ Jack quickly rolled onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder, waiting. The Doctor knelt behind Jack, gripping either side of his hips as he ground his slicked length along Jack, daring to push himself in. Jack bit his lip hard, desperate to remain silent. His breathing was ragged already, and he was dripping; he could feel the hot, sticky liquid sliding down the underside of his shaft.

The Doctor slowly eased himself into Jack with a low groan, his fingers bruising Jack's flesh where he held him. Jack was panting, his head tipped back, eyes squeezed tight, desperate for the Doctor to move faster. With a moan, the Doctor drove deep into Jack, drawing a cry from the man's lips. He pulled out a little before driving in again, harder. Quickening his pace, the Doctor thrust into Jack over and over, grunts issuing from his mouth as Jack shook under him. Reaching a hand around, the Doctor once again took a hold of Jack's erection, stroking him in time with his thrusts until they were both moaning, almost at breaking point. The Doctor gave one last thrust before coming deep inside Jack, the latter spattering his stomach and the TARDIS floor.

Sliding out, the Doctor sat on the floor and pulled Jack to him. Still breathing heavily, Jack's hot form pressed against the Doctor, snaking his arms around his waist, lifting his head to meet his eyes. They were still dark, but it was receding. Jack leaned forward slightly to meet his mouth, tenderly kissing him, their limbs entwined. After a long while, Jack broke the kiss, feeling the heat rising in him again. Worried that this had been a one time thing, he tried to hide it, but to no avail.

The Doctor had noticed, and looked up a Jack, a slight smirk on his face. "Already, Jack? I'm impressed." He licked his lips then pulled Jack's face back to his own. Twining his fingers through Jack's hair, drinking deeply, savouring every taste. Feeling the Doctor begin to harden against his thigh, Jack's heart rate quickened. Tugging lightly on Jack's bottom lip, the Doctor pulled away. "I think, it's your turn now, Jack." He whispered, breathing deeply.

"_Gladly_." Jack responded, then pushed the Doctor onto his back, hungrily attacking his mouth once again.

~END~


End file.
